gtafandomcom-20200222-history
Clay Simons
American |affiliations = Johnny Klebitz Terry Thorpe Jim Fitzgerald The Lost MC Trevor Philips (Formerly) |vehicles = Purple Diabolus Purple Hexer |weapons = Pistol, Pump Shotgun, Sawn-off Shotgun, Combat Shotgun, Assault Shotgun, Micro SMG, Assault Rifle, Baseball Bat |businesses = Gunrunning Drug Dealing |voice = Keith Randolph Smith }} Clayton "Clay" Simons, also known as Crowdog or Big Clay, is a character in the Grand Theft Auto series who appears as a main character and a friend in The Lost and Damned and a minor character in Grand Theft Auto V. Clay was a Lieutenant and the Road Captain of The Lost MC. As the Road Captain of the Lost MC, he will deliver bikes to his fellow club members including Johnny Klebitz, who is able to call him via his cellphone whenever he needs a bike. He helps Johnny in many missions, and one of four surviving members of The Lost MC's Alderney chapter, along with Johnny Klebitz, Angus Martin, and Terry Thorpe. History Events of The Lost and Damned Clay is seen most of the time with Terry Thorpe. Clay helps Johnny Klebitz and The Lost MC during most of the game, like taking back Billy's Revenant and attacking The Angels of Death at their Clubhouse. When Johnny and Jim stole some AOD bikes, they can call Clay and Terry in order to help them against some AOD bikers. After Billy was arrested, Clay remains loyal to Johnny and helped him kill Brian Jeremy's chapter. After Brian's death, Clay and Terry played a small role during the game and can be called for backup in several missions. When Ray sent hitmen to kill Johnny and Jim, Clay and Terry can be called to plan an ambush along with Johnny to kill the hitmen. When Billy wanted to talk with the feds, Stubbs connected with Clay and Terry, who got firepower to break into the jail, who then helped Johnny through the prison, who killed Billy. When they came back to the Lost MC Clubhouse, as they saw the clubhouse was trashed by Ray Boccino's men, they burned it down, to "put it out of its misery". Clay, Terry, Johnny and Angus looked at their burning clubhouse, as the last survivors of The Lost's Alderney City chapter (Acter district of Alderney City specifically). Events of GTA V By 2013, The Lost moved to Blaine County, where they became associated with Trevor Philips. After killing Johnny in a moment of rage, Trevor meets up with Clay and Terry to mock them. The duo, along with a van, attempt to escape in order to inform the gang of the bad news, however, both Terry and Clay can be ultimately killed by Trevor, either killed on their bikes while escaping or killed at the trailer park along with all the other bikers, or if Trevor doesn't knock them off their bikes during the chase and decides to not kill them during the trailer park massacre and have them flee, they will live, but it is unknown what becomes of them after. Shortly after the incident, Clay leaves a post on his Lifeinvader page regardless of the result of his fate in "Mr. Philips". This may possibly mean that due to one of the Gold Medal achievements requiring the player to kill him and Clay during the chase, it may be canonical that he is rammed off his bike during the chase and survives any injuries sustained. Otherwise, the whole thing may just very likely be an oversight. Mission Appearances ;The Lost and Damned * Clean and Serene * Liberty City Choppers (If called for back-up) * Angels in America * Gang Wars * Friendship Activities * Bike Races * End of Chapter * Bad Standing * Heavy Toll (If called for back-up) * Marta Full of Grace (If called for back-up) * Shifting Weight (If called for back-up) * Diamonds in the Rough (If called for back-up) * Collector's Item (If called for back-up) * Was It Worth It? (If player decides to set up and attend an ambush) * Get Lost ;GTA V *Mr. Philips (Can be killed) Clay's Bikes *Hexer (after Clean and Serene) *Innovation (after shooting all Seagulls) *Diabolus (after Angels in America) *Hellfury (after Action/Reaction) *Zombie (after Liberty City Choppers) *Hakuchou (after completing 12 races) *Bati 800 (after completing Angus' Bike Thefts) *Revenant (after This Shit's Cursed) *Double T (after Shifting Weight) *Lycan (after Collector's Item) Gallery ClaySimons-Artwork.jpg|Concept artwork of Clay Simons 2008. Clayak47.png|Clay using an AK-47. Terry&Clay-GTAV.PNG|Clay alongside Terry in GTA V. TheLostMC-GTAV-Mr_Philips.png|Clay and Terry being pursued by Trevor Philips. The_Lost_MC-GTAV-Road_Captain-Clay.png|Clay on his bike in 2013. Clay Death.jpg|Clay's dead body at The Range. Notice the absence of the beanie seen in the cutscene. Trivia * Unlike most of the other characters from the game, he does not have an entry in the LCPD database. As a result, his exact age is unknown. However, at one point, Clay makes reference to his time guarding the U.S. Embassy during the Fall of Saigon in 1975. This means that Clay was born before or during 1957 for him to be an active US serviceman in 1975, and makes him the oldest known member of the Lost MC. * Clay is always seen with Terry Thorpe, whether as back-up or friend activities, much like Armando Torres and Henrique Bardas in The Ballad of Gay Tony. * Even if the player calls him for a bike for the first time, he can still comment that Johnny is demanding. * Clay likes to smoke marijuana and cigars, though he seemingly always forgets his cigars when he leaves home. He also makes frequent references to "tweaking", a slang term for the peak of a methamphetamine high. * Throughout the events of the game a bottom rocker (semi-circular patch) can be seen on the back of Clay's jacket bearing the word "Liberty", even though he is a member of The Lost MC's Alderney chapter. The reason for this is never explained. Clay is the only member of the Alderney chapter who openly wears a bottom rocker or territory patch, oddly claiming Liberty rather than Alderney. * Clay's voicemails is one of the four shortest voicemails in the GTA IV era (This is Clay's phone. Leave your details.), the other three would be Little Jacob's (Yeah, I'm busy. Call me back.), Phil Bell's (This is Phil B. Leave a message.) and Rocco Pelosi's (Yo, it's the Rock. Leave a message). * In the cutscene for Mr. Philips, Clay is wearing a black beanie. However, if the player approaches Clay's body in-game, they will see that he is no longer wearing the beanie. * Clay's patch in Grand Theft Auto V reads that he is from the Los Santos chapter. However, he is still fleeing to Stab City chapter for help in "Mr. Philips." Johnny Klebitz's patch didn't change after The Lost and Damned and still says "Liberty City". * Although his death is determinant, it is likely that killing him in GTA V is the canon choice for the story as one of the Gold Medal achievements in Mr. Philips requires the player to kill him during the chase along with Terry. However, even if he is killed, he will still later leave a post on Lifeinvader. This is most likely either an oversight, or it might mean that Clay survived falling off his bike during the chase. * Strangely, Clay "PG" Jackson's Bleeter profile picture is actually a picture of Clay Simons. Other than the name and that they're both African-American, the two share absolutely no similarities. Navigation }} de:Clayton Simons es:Clay Simons ru:Клэй Симонс pl:Clay Simons Simons, Clay Category:Characters in The Lost and Damned Category:Characters in GTA V Category:Determinant Characters Simons, Clay Category:Military personnel Simons, Clay Category:Bikers Category:The Lost MC